


【Neil / The Protagonist】告密者

by EP1999



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EP1999/pseuds/EP1999
Summary: 「伏特加通寧和健怡可樂。」Neil top 斜線有意義#Neiltagonist
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	【Neil / The Protagonist】告密者

「伏特加通寧和健怡可樂。」

他還記得在遊艇俱樂部時，聽見青年說出這句話時的詫異。

CIA探員從不輕易透露自己的愛好，嚴謹保守的處事態度讓他不僅只是對任務細項守口如瓶，個人的事情也是如此。甚至在非公時間有他人在的任何場合都不曾點過這個飲品，即便是所屬組織的個人檔案上都不可能留有這類記錄。

私人時間的私人愛好，他沒告訴過任何人，他不清楚這位陌生人是如何得知這件情報，但顯然對方並不單純只是知道這件事。若有所指的笑意讓他與尼爾初次接觸的感想，只有隱私遭受侵犯的戒備與赤裸感。

「我更偏好蘇打水。」腿部的晃動與舔拭嘴唇的舉動無意識表明了身體主人的焦慮，心理防衛機制讓他脫口而出無謂的反擊。

尼爾笑了笑。

「才怪。」

-

他回想起這件事，直至今日才明白尼爾是從何處獲得這樣瑣碎又私密的口味偏好。

「如果我辦到了，你得告訴我一件你從沒告訴過別人的秘密。」尼爾偋住呼吸，滿臉漲紅，在張嘴時大口喘氣，他不該在做這件事時開口說話。

「如果你辦得到。」男人從上俯視尼爾，鮮少出現的笑容此刻正掛在他的臉上。

「給我承諾。」尼爾的腹部收緊，大滴汗珠不斷順著側臉輪廓滑落，後背浸濕一片，仍不忘再三確認對方不會反悔。

「一言為定。」他滿臉餘裕，給予年輕人保證。

每當尼爾做完一組槓鈴臥推的休息時間，他都沒少好心地問道：「要不停下？」

「才⋯⋯不⋯⋯！」金髮青年堅持。直到完成約定的最後一組，尼爾整個人活脫像剛從浴缸起身。

他幫尼爾將器材復歸原位，丟了條毛巾到他臉上。他是小看了這小子的毅力與決心。

「說好的不許耍賴。」尼爾將毛巾從臉上摘下，他還躺在椅墊上平復重訓後的心跳。

男人思考了幾秒，他彎下腰輕輕碰了一下對方的嘴唇後退開，距離近到能感受到對方的熱氣，尼爾很想回吻，但現在他的大腦告訴他，他該多呼吸一點氧氣。

「健怡可樂。」

「什麼？」

「我喜歡喝的飲料。」男人起身，他笑著說。

「你這是耍詐。」尼爾覺得自己的體力活換來這四個字有些不公平，他跟著坐起身，渾身痠痛又喪氣地屈背。

「是你說的，一件我從沒告訴過別人的秘密。」他認真的表情讓尼爾更覺得自己被玩弄，「我可是說到做到了。」男人伸手摸上尼爾黏成一片的金髮。

「這才不算。」尼爾扁嘴，又因對方的親暱而妥協。

「你以後會需要這個情報的。」他親吻賭氣的愛人。

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 後記：  
> 主角：原來告密的是未來的我自己。  
> #我出賣我自己
> 
> -
> 
> 因為看到這推尼爾狗狗鬧鍛鍊中的主角而生的小短篇（眼睛業障重）：  
> https://twitter.com/lentaruofficial/status/1304672323350540288


End file.
